


Think of Me (The I Like to Watch Remix)

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya thinks of Shindou thinking of him in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Me (The I Like to Watch Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnarkyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Surely Exhibitionism is) Just Another Part of Sai's Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188407) by [SnarkyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama). 



**Think of Me (The I Like to Watch Remix)**

Water sluices down Touya’s back as he leans over, his eyes closed as he thinks about the delicious sight he had just watched. Shindou was so sexy, sexier than he could even know, teasing himself in front of Akira. It had taken all of his willpower not to just jack off right there.

But this is delicious, too; Shindou out there, thinking about the way Akira’s touching himself now. He wonders if his rival is imagining him touching the skin just behind his balls, or if he’d guess that he likes to run his finger around the tight muscle of his opening.

He’s so hard from watching Shindou. Images play behind his eyelids, and his imagination adds to it, thinking of a time, maybe sometime soon, that he’ll do more than watch.

With a few healthy strokes, he’s coming hard all over the wall of the shower. It’s over so fast, and he stays in the shower just a little longer than necessary to let Shindou really get his imagination going.

Akira smirks. He hopes all that thinking makes it so he’ll walk in on something. After all, he likes to watch.


End file.
